Prickleboggle (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} The Prickleboggle is a Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons as a Sharp Class dragon. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Prickleboggle eggs are typically oval in shape, much like most avian eggs. They are lime green in color with several brown spots studding the surface. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the brown spots are raised, almost appearing like stone nuggets embedded on the shell. Hatchling to Adult Prickleboggles are green dragons with dark brown specks all over their back, neck and wings. Their snouts look similar to a Shivertooth's. They have two pairs of twisted horns which sometimes appear to tangle together. They also have a long fin that runs down their back, and a large tail-fin that resembles the fin on their back. While these dragons are generally extremely small, no bigger than the size of a Fireworm, giant ones larger than the size of a Nadder have been discovered. This is most likely a nod to the original Prickleboggle seen in the Book series. The large ones can intimidate other creatures with their size, horns and fins. Titan Wing Titan Wing Prickleboggles are reddish orange with blue spots and blue frill on their back, and sport a white colored belly. Abilities Icy Blast Prickleboggles are capable of firing sparkly, mist-like ice not unlike that of the Flightmare, in either streams or blasts. The ice can contain the Prickleboggle's healing properties or not, depending on the purpose of its blast - to heal or damage. The ice blast can be either purple or blue in color, depending on the individual. A Prickleboggle is capable of firing its ice farther than most dragons can fire their own fire type, and its blast has a lingering effect on the target area. Healing Properties A Prickleboggle's ice contains impressive healing properties. Prickleboggles use these abilities to cure other dragons of their ailments and wounds, with the ice soothing the pain of the victim. In return, the dragons healed by Prickleboggles stay loyal to their healer, protecting the rather small and inoffensive dragon from harm. This forms a symbiosis between the two individuals. Prickleboggles are known to calm and relieve fellow dragons in the midst of battle. Strength and Combat Prickleboggles do not possess a great deal of strength and instead rely on their strength in numbers, larger individuals, and bonds with more powerful dragons to defend themselves. The larger Prickleboggles possess average strength for a large dragon, similar to that of a Deadly Nader or Raincutter. Speed and Agility It remains unknown as to what speed or agility Prickleboggles possess, although it can be assumed they are about as fast and agile as most dragons their size. Endurance and Stamina Prickleboggles, are incredibly enduring, with dense scales coating their already thick fire-proof skin. They utilize their extreme endurance to resist most attacks while they heal their wounded comrades. Likewise, Prickleboggless possess significant stamina, lasting for long periods in time in battle, healing their injured brothers-in-arms. Behavior and Personality Prickleboggles are compassionate creatures who are extremely protective. They are normally quite calm and sensitive dragons, though a giant one appeared to be distressed in School of Dragons when its friend and symbiotic partner, the Catastrophic Quaken, was taken by the Dragon Hunters. Injured dragons who have been healed by the Prickleboggle usually stay loyal to it and form a close bond. They appear to be able to form symbiotic relationships with other dragons, in which the companion dragon defends the Prickleboggle and then, in return, the Prickleboggle heals the injured companion. Most Prickleboggles are tiny, being no larger than a Fireworm. They travel in packs, and are usually extremely skittish and shy. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 The Prickleboggle is mentioned in the episode "Bad Egg" when Leyla tries to deduce what kind of dragon may have left claw marks on the wall of The Roost. Games School of Dragons This dragon was first introduced in ''School of Dragons, originally adapted from the book series' version. Though they were known to be extremely tiny, the producers made a larger subspecies, with a size more fitting for players to ride on. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk ''Dragons: Rise of Berk then introduced this dragon and its Titan Wing form and gave it ice-blasting abilities. Trivia *The Prickleboggle is the first book dragon to appear in School of Dragons. *According to texture images in School of Dragons' game files and discussion with game developers''This really needs to be said.... (Date Posted - July 24, 2015). ''School of Dragons Forum., the Prickleboggle was originally called the Nettlewing. Why it was later changed remains unknown, but it may have to do with the approval process at DreamWorks Animation. *The Prickleboggle bears a slight resemblance to the Thornridge. It also looks similar to an Unnamed Dragon Species from How to Train Your Dragon 2. *The Prickleboggle is one of the few dragons with a healing ability, the other being the Scauldron with its venom serving in the creation of an antidote for dragons affected by the blue oleander, the Buffalord's saliva along with specific plants and herbs forming the only known antidote for the Scourge of Odin, and the Tide Glider's saliva, which can heal almost any wound and illness. References Site Navigation Category:Small Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders